The Death of the Day
by tjmack1986
Summary: Tragedy brings the group together one last time


The sun was shining brightly, and the wind blew lightly against his face. His hand clasped tightly in his wife's hand. His little girl was chattering loudly from the backseat, his son gurgling his own words. It had been a year and a half since Lucas Scott had stepped foot in Tree Hill. He had come alone, and had only visited with Haley. It was a cowardly move, but he couldn't handle being confronted by anyone else. He had hated that they couldn't be here for Brooke's wedding or to see Lydia's birth.

"I guess it's about time." Peyton's voice broke slightly.

It was time. Yet part of him was screaming to turn the car around and leave this place. Then his mother's voice rang in his head. She had been right, and it killed him. No matter where he and Peyton had traveled to, there was only place that was truly home. No matter how much awful stuff had taken place there. Tree Hill was home, and sitting at the edge of town a smile curve it's way onto his face.

"It is time." Lucas lifted Peyton's hand to his lips and pressed a kiss against it.

* * *

><p>Brooke fluttered around the beach house. Tear stains were evident on her cheeks. Her dress hung past her knees, black in color. She was expecting Lucas and Peyton any moment now. Part of her was excited, it had been so long since she had seen them. However, a much bigger part of herself was angry with them. Leaving how they did, not even visiting but once. Haley had told her of Lucas's visit. Her heart had broken at the fact that he didn't see fit to visit with her while he was in town. No. He just went to see Haley, and snuck back out of town before anyone else could even know that he was there. What a coward!<p>

A knock on the door brought her back to the present. Smiling at the two young boys at her feet, she tousled their hair on the way to the front door. Steeling herself for a moment, she pulled the door open. All anger she felt at the two of them melted away when she spied the two children in their arms.

"She's so big!" Brooke's eyes welled up at the same as Peyton's.

"Momma, who's this?" Sawyer asked, pointing to Brooke.

Peyton smiled softly at Sawyer. "That's your Auntie Brooke. Remember, me and daddy told you about her and Uncle Julian?"

Sawyer smiled brightly. "I 'member mommy!" Sawyer reached her arms out to Brooke who took the young girl in her arms. "Hi, Auntie Brooke. My name is Sawyer Scott!"

Brooke smiled brightly. "That's such a pretty name for such a pretty little girl."

"Thank you, Auntie Brooke."

Brooke sat the girl down, and watched as she stood at her side. Brooke's attention went to the baby in Lucas's arms. "And who is this handsome guy?"

"Keith Lucas Scott." Lucas smiled proudly, and Brooke felt tears well in her eyes again.

"May I?" Brooke asked, her arms outstretched. Lucas placed six month old Keith in her arms.

"So, where are your two strapping boys?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, God. Come in. Sheesh, I'm such a great host." Brooke laughed lightly. Lucas dragged the two bags into Brooke's house. Sitting them aside, he smiled at the two shy boys that were hiding at the side of the sofa.

"Hello, boys." Lucas smiled at them, as he knelt down to their level.

"Davis, Jude. Come on out and say hi to Uncle Lucas."

With their tiny fists in front of them, Davis and Jude walked out from behind the sofa and stared at Lucas.

"Momma told us not to talk to strangers."

Lucas tried to hide the hurt on his face. God, what had he and Peyton been thinking. Picking up and leaving all their friends and family behind. The two little boys that should know him are refusing to speak to him because they think of him as a stranger.

"Yes, boys, but mommy says Uncle Lucas is not a stranger. He's your uncle."

The boys smiled shyly. "Hi, Uncle Lucas."

"Hi, Davis and Jude."

Brooke patted Lucas on the shoulder. "Let's get you guys settled."

* * *

><p>The view from the cemetery is breath-taking. Yet, both Lucas and Peyton had visited this place one too many times to see the beauty in it. Instead all they see is death and pain. Taking her hand, Lucas strides next to Brooke as they make their way to the ceremony. Nathan and Haley are already there, seated in front. Tear streaks are present on Haley's face.<p>

Lucas sat next to Nathan, with Peyton beside him and Brooke beside her. The group was silent, and the mood was somber.

"We are here today to celebrate the life of Brian 'Whitey' Durham. A man that was seen as a father figure to some, as a brother to others. Whitey, as his players affectionately called him, loved the game of basketball. However, he loved the players he coached more. He forged a bond with many of them. Two of his former players would like to say something. Mr. Nathan Scott."

Lucas turned to face his brother and shook his head, and patted Nathan's back. Nathan walked up to the podium, and forced one last sniffle out before he spoke.

"Whitey was more than my coach. He was my mentor, and my father figure. Whitey was a man of his word. He never once lied to me or any of my teammates. If he said something, then he meant it. He was a man of honor-" Nathan's voice broke, and he nodded at his brother.

Lucas stood up and joined his brother up at the podium.

"Whitey deserves to not be mourned, he would have hated that. He deserves to have his life celebrated. So my brother, Nathan, and I would like to invite each and everyone of you to the river-court. At which point we will play one final game, in Brian Durham's honor."

With that Nathan and Lucas stepped down and took their seats.

* * *

><p>The group had stopped home to change out of their dress clothes. Brooke walked onto the river-court first, followed by Peyton and Haley. The three girls took a seat in the stands. Quickly the stands were filled with Mouth, Millie, Skills, Clay, Quinn, and Julian.<p>

Nathan and Lucas walked out last. Loose fitting tee shirts and baggy shorts were their choice of clothing. Smiling sadly, they fist bumped each other, as Skills grabbed the ball.

"I want a clean game, you two!"

Nodding, quietly, they eyed each other.

"Ready little brother?" Was heard, as the ball was tossed into the air.


End file.
